thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;April 3rd, 2016 - Show Pages Complete! Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here. After a couple days of work, I've managed to make pages for all shows currently (or in some cases formerly) on Channel Awesome. Also, both Real Thoughts and Doug Reviews now have their own pages since they also have sections on the site. That should make updates run smoothly for now and I may clean them off the Specials page to reduce clutter/space. ~Spike's Girl ;February 17th, 2016 - Transcript Editing I've seen this one too many times already. There have been several grammar complaints aimed towards people writing transcripts. I'm sick of seeing people putting down these editors and I ask those of you who are to consider the fact that many people on here do NOT speak/write English as their primary language. I have nothing but respect for anyone here who has ever made a transcript as I know how time-consuming they can be. If you see mistakes, JUST FIX THEM. Don't go on to put down the editor on top of that as many of them have pointed out themselves that their grammar is not perfect. If I see more complaints pop up from here on out, I may have to consider disciplinary action. Since I'd rather not have to resort to that, again, please be mindful of others editing this wiki and its transcripts. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl ;January 10th, 2016 - Navigation Templates Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here. I among others have noticed that those of you making new pages, transcripts in particular, keep forgetting about adding templates. I would ask that you try to add these when making new pages. For example, if you need to add the Nostalgia Critic's template to transcripts, the format is as follows: Two curly/ASCII brackets, the title NCscripts (should come up automatically during typing), and two more curly/ASCII brackets to end off. If you have any questions, let me know on my talk page. Thanks! ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News July 25th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: US-1 #6 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Mahoromatic 5-8 *Ask Lovecraft: Appreciation *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 3-5 *Vangelus Reviews: Kamen Rider Gaim & Sakura Hurricane *Cover By Cover: C July 24th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Gods of Egypt *The AngryJoeShow: Star Trek Beyond Angry Movie Review *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Secret of NIMH *Battle Geek Plus: Star Trek (Arcade) (1982) *The Count Jackula Show: Rants - #Tweets Don't Mean Sh*t *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 13 July 23rd, 2016 *Anime Abandon: Hyper Doll *WTFIWWY: Live - Pokemon Go Directly to Jail *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - Time Trap *Blood Splattered Cinema: Crossover - Invisible Man *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Lights Out & Star Trek Beyond *Rap Critic: Rap Critic Reviews Ghostbusters 2016 (ft. Lady Jess) *Dena: MLP Vlogs - A Bird in the Hoof *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Co-op Parts 1-2 July 22nd, 2016 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Pillowtalk by Zayn *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Scooby Doo Movies *The AngryJoeShow: Ghostbusters (2016) Game Angry Review *Projector: Ice Age: Collision Course *Rocked Reviews: Periphery - Periphery III: Select Difficulty *MMO Grinder: Riders of Icarus *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving Let's Play (Ep. 1, Pt. 2) *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Fan Sucks at Dead Space (Part 3) *Ask Lovecraft: Swords vs. Cthulhu *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 3 - Rise of the Holy Mini NES *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Hella Personal Film Festival *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 12 July 21st, 2016 *Il Neige: Pokemon Go Theme Song *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Trek Beyond *Rerez: Horipad Mini 64 *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Video Game Prices *Vampire Reviews: Vampire Beverages *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Stranger Things *Calluna: Top 10 Predictions for Game of Thrones Season 7 *Specials: Iowa and Canada Upcoming Cons *Brad Jones: The Rickhead on Jesus, Bro! *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Conjuring 2 July 20th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Sex Trek *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - War Without End 2 *Awesome Comics: Ghostbusters 2016 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Ghostbusters (2016) *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Fan Sucks at Dead Space (Part 2) *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 9 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing SCREAM (Issue 37) *Ask Lovecraft: Deja Vu *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 11 July 19th, 2016 *Specials: Doug Walker's Favorite Anime Movies *Gaming Wildlife (show): Some Bullshit *Rocked Reviews: Megadeth - Peace Sells...But Who's Buying? *Dudley Dtoons: Convergence at Gravity Falls! Part 3 *Rerez: Nintendo's Future w/Big Mike & Terence *Shark Jumping: Once Upon a Pilot - The IT Crowd (US) *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Fan Sucks at Dead Space (Part 1) *Battle Geek Plus: Star Trek (NES) July 18th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Minister of Chance *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - War Without End 1 *Specials: Awesome Build - Rotating Chipmunks in Balloon *Best for a Buck: Mighty Number 9 *Count Jackula: Stream - Kendrick Lamar, Opera, & ICP w/Rap Critic *Ask Lovecraft: Cooking Show *Cover By Cover: Birdy the Mighty *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 10 July 17th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): G-Force *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Jurassic Park *Rerez: Motion Controls for the SNES! - Power Pad Tilt *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 52 Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hunt for the Wilderpeople *You Know Who: Live - Husbands of River Song *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ghostbusters (NES) July 16th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Bae Interns Get Lit *Rap Critic Reviews: Dilemma by Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland *Sibling Rivalry: Ghostbusters (2016) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - In The Hands of the Prophets *The AngryJoeShow: Ghostbusters (2016) Angry Movie Review *Weekly Manga Recap: Murcielago *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Infiltrator *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Over a Barrel *Waxing Pixels: Snippet - Pokemon Go *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 9 July 15th, 2016 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Pokemon the First Movie *The Count Jackula Show: Count Jackula vs. Fan Art *Projector: Ghostbusters (2016) *Specials: Making of NC - Alvin and the Chipmunks *Rerez: Song of the Deep Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Ghostbusters 2016 *Ask Lovecraft: Pokemon Go *Waxing Pixels: Snippet - Ghostbusters 2016 Game Released *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Ill Manners and There's Alot Going On July 14th, 2016 *Anime Abandon: Elfen Lied *Il Neige: 5 New Features For Pokemon Go *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Pokemon Go *Mud2MMO: ARG's or What kind of game is Pokemon Go? *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange LP Episode 4 Part 2 *Brad Jones: Jesus, Bro! IndieGoGo Campaign *Sursum Ursa: Moving Update *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 2 - Pokemon Go to the FTC *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 8 July 13th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Ghost Fever *Awesome Comics: How to Train Like a Superhero: Captain America *Vampire Reviews: The Lost Boys *The Yomarz Show: Immobile - Crash Bandicoot Ripoffs *Specials: Side by Side Comparisons - Alvin and the Chipmunks *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Ghostbusters *Rerez: Combaterwing Gaming Mouse *MikeJ: Ghostbusters was Better than the Original?! *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Tremors 5 *Ask Lovecraft: Omsk Bird *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 8 July 12th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Alvin and the Chipmunks *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Dr. Strange 1978 *Rerez: Everdrive 64 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Bourne Supremacy *Rocked Reviews: Cane Hill - Smile *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Block Unboxing for Ramadan *Battle Geek Plus: The Real Ghostbusters (Arcade) *Infomercialism: I Love Lego - Ghostbusters 2016 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Conclusion *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 7 July 11th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine #1 *Gaming Wildlife (show): Pokemon NO! Team Rocket Has No Chill *Dom Reviews: The Benchwarmers *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 51 Review *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - The Trouble Maker *Count Jackula: Count Jackula Stream #16 - #BlackLivesMatter, Mormonism, Satanism, & Magick *MikeJ: Awful Ghostbusters Candy *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Ghostbusters Twinkies *Ask Lovecraft: Brexit *Cover By Cover: Guilty Crown July 10th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): A Look Back at Ghostbusters 1 & 2 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Comic Books Weekly: 7/6/16 *Battle Geek Plus: Jimmy Buckrider - The Chaos Bowl *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 30-31 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Rifftrax Live! MST3K Reunion *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 6 July 9th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Ducktastrophe *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates *The AngryJoeShow: The Secret Life of Pets Angry Movie Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Secret Life of Pets & Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - The Last Day *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Gods of Egypt *Blood Splattered Cinema: Crossover - Dracula *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: What Is This For *Brandon Tenold: Brandon Tenold Is On Patreon July 8th, 2016 *Projector: The Secret Life of Pets *Rocked Reviews: Switchfoot - Where The Light Shines Through *Brad Tries: Mac & Cheetos *Ask Lovecraft: Origins *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 27-29 *Easy Mode Go: Ep. 11 - It's a Potter World Now *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: The Impossible Kid *Vangelus Reviews: DNA Designs Devastator Upgrade Kit *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 5 July 7th, 2016 *Anime Abandon: De:Vadasy *Mud2MMO: Gamification addendum *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Swiss Army Man *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange LP Episode 4 Part 1 *Waxing Pixels: Episode 1: A Mighty Link *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 4 *Diamanda Hagan: Prometheus: Bonekickers the Motion Picture July 6th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Tarzan, The Ape Man *Awesome Comics: Superman Doomsday *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Anna's Quest *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Secret Life of Pets *Ask Lovecraft: Mastermind *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 7 *Vangelus: V-Build - Nanoblock Papillon Butterfly July 5th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - How True is Amadeus? *Needs More Gay: Cruel Intentions *Rerez: SD2SNES *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Elijah Witt of Cane Hill *Battle Geek Plus: Starfox Guard (Wii U) *Shark Jumping: Once a Pilot - Quarterlife *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 24-26 *Hagan Reviews: Hookers in Revolt July 4th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: 15 Things Wrong with Marvel's Civil War *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Steam Greenlight Were 100% Honest With Us *Lost in Adaptation: Dagon *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Soarin' Over Frozen VLOG! *SF Debris: The My Little Phony Independence Day Show *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 50 Review *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Brent Allen of I See Stars *Ask Lovecraft: English *Vangelus Reviews: Devastator *Cover By Cover: Fruits Basket *Beyond the Black Rims: S6E3 July 3rd, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): A-Team Pros n' Cons *One Hit Wonderland: "Living in a Box" by Living in a Box *Awesome Build: Steampunk Ray Gun *The AngryJoeShow: Batman v. Superman: Extended Cut - Angry Movie Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Bourne Identity *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 10 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 21-23 July 2nd, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Price Check on Meat and Two Veg *The AngryJoeShow: DOOM - Angry Review *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Blink-182 - California *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY): Think Tank *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Legend of Tarzan & The Purge: Election Year *Weekly Manga Recap: Sternritter B: The Bullshit *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Timeslides *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 2 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: "Coloring Book" by Chance the Rapper *Vangelus Reviews: Extremis Iron Man (Sentinel) July 1st, 2016 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Ghastly Love of Johnny X *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: The Cell *Infomercialism: My Spy Birdhouse *Projector: Our Kind of Traitor *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 10 Breakdown *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Legend of Tarzan *MMO Grinder: Asta *Ask Lovecraft: San Pedro - The End *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Neon Demon & The Shallows *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Drake's Views & Interview w/Speech from Arrested Development *Vangelus: Vlog - Vitruvian UnHACKSing News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content